


Beautiful

by KingNightRipper



Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Killer Croc
Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137875





	Beautiful

"You're beautiful." Croc said. 

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"I have scars from ear to ear and I haven't washed my hair for the past week."

"You're beautiful to me."

"Hmmph."

"Take one look at me and you will see how beautiful you are."

"What?"

"Look at me J. Every day I look more and more like a fucking crocodile."

"You're beautiful to me though Waylon."

"Now you know how I feel."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
